


Томатный вор

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Historical AU, Human Martha LuBode Dracula, Minor Original Character(s), Out of Character, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22971871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: Обычная деревенская девушка Марта стала замечать, что кто-то ворует её томаты. Желая поймать воришку, Марта готовится к ночи, которая изменит всю её жизнь...
Relationships: Dracula/Martha LuBode Dracula
Kudos: 3





	Томатный вор

Деревенская девушка Марта как-то заметила, что запасы её томатов стали быстро иссякать.

На всю их небольшую деревеньку она одна прославилась своим урожаем томатов. Огромные, спелые, сочные, они вызывали восторг и зависть всех остальных крестьян. Кто-то даже шептался за спиной, что Марте с урожаем помогал сам Дьявол.

Разумеется, это было не так. Просто девушка любила свой огород. С раннего утра до позднего вечера она ухаживала за ним: пропалывала грядки, поливала, собирала урожай, взрыхляла землю…

И вот теперь на её бесценные томаты кто-то покушался!

Разумеется, девушке не было жалко овощей, если бы она знала, кто их брал и с какими целями. Если бы нищий или бродяга подошёл к её двери с мольбой накормить, Марта наверняка бы угостила его томатной пастой, да ещё и с собой дала. Если бы сосед попросил несколько томатов для салата — и ему бы не отказала добрая девушка.

А так непонятно, куда уходили плоды её трудов!

Вдруг это просто мальчишки безобразничали? Срывали зелёные плоды и бросали их где-нибудь в лесу или на болоте?

Что только Марта не делала, чтобы защитить свой огород! И ловушки ставила, и сторожила, и фонарь включённым оставляла…

Всё было бесполезно.

Наконец, отчаявшись, она съездила в город, находившийся от её деревни в двадцати километрах, и привезла с собой пса. Тётушка девушки разводила охотничьих собак и с удовольствием согласилась отдать одну племяннице.

— Оно и верно, Марточка! Мало ли там упыри какие из болота приходят…

Тогда Марта просто улыбнулась и поблагодарила женщину, подумав о том, что та, видать, из ума выжила — на дворе шестнадцатый век, какие упыри? Это в двенадцатом веке бы, но в шестнадцатом-то, шестнадцатом! ..

Однако было бы всё так легко…

А ещё иногда казалось, что тётушка умела предсказывать события, ибо вместе с псом и принадлежностями для него она дала племяннице большой бумажный пакет с таинственным:

— Откроешь, когда понадобится, милая.

Сгорая от любопытства, девушка простилась с родственницей и отправилась в обратный путь. Дома она покормила собаку и решила посмотреть, что находилось в том самом пакете.

«Похоже, тётя серьёзно предостерегала меня от упыря», — такова была первая мысль.

Ну вот скажите, как ещё реагировать, если в пакете лежал комплект осиновых кольев, связка чеснока и крупа? Нет, ну, конечно, можно было бы предположить, что крупу и чеснок тётушка просто так приложила, для супчика, но вот с кольями такой трюк не прошёл. Ну в самом деле, что с ними ещё было делать? Не на огороде же использовать…

Решив, что надо бы почаще навещать родственницу, чтобы она одна в компании псов не дичала, Марта убрала снаряжение антивампирца от греха подальше и отправилась огородничать.

* * *

«Тётушка, вы — ведьма? Если нет, то предсказательница?» — так думала Марта, глядя на дёргающуюся в путах добычу.

Решив с вечера, что псу одному не управиться, она наделала ещё несколько ловушек и отправилась спать. Поздно ночью девушку разбудил громкий лай тётушкиного охотника, и она поскорее побежала посмотреть, что таскало всё это время её овощи.

Посмотрела.

— Ну что, попался, вор? — тихо произнесла Марта дрожащим голосом, разглядывая ночного гостя.

Похоже, до их деревушки прогресс шестнадцатого века ещё не добрался. А иначе как объяснить то, что тут в сумерках упыри всякие бродили?

Воришка ещё пару раз дёрнулся, понял тщетность своих попыток и обмяк, тихо поскуливая от боли в руках.

— Отпусти-и-и! — умоляюще прошептал он.

Марта попятилась к дому.

«Пакет! Точно, чуть не забыла!»

Похоже, упырь прочитал её мысли, поскольку тут же испуганно затрепыхался, едва не выворачивая себе руки, и закричал:

— Нет, нет! Прошу тебя! Не надо, не убивай!

Девушка метнулась в комнату, за спиной слыша тяжёлое дыхание попавшего в ловушку хищника и его судорожные рывки.

— Ты зачем мои томаты крал? — спросила она, вернувшись с чесноком и осиновыми кольями.

Голубые глаза упыря помертвели, стоило ему взглянуть на острые пики, тускло сияющие в свете луны.

— Я… прости меня! Я просто голодным был…

Марта с недоверием хотела впиться взглядом в эти сияющие глаза, но потом вспомнила о способности нежити к гипнозу и отвела очи.

— Вы же кровью питаетесь… — она судорожно схватилась за один из кольев и приблизилась к воришке, примериваясь.

— Нет! Я не пью человеческую кровь!

— А что ты пьёшь?

— Томатный сок…

Рука девушки дрогнула, а в сердце поселилась неуверенность.

«Могу ли я ему верить? Ведь он — нежить…»

— Клянусь, чем хочешь, хоть бессмертием — я не хотел причинить тебе вреда. И я правда сожалею о том, что доставил столько неприятностей, — Упырь пытался поймать взгляд девушки, чтобы определить, злилась та ещё или нет.

Марта медленно опустила кол, не глядя ему в глаза.

— Развяжи меня, пожалуйста.

Руки хозяйки тут же напряглись.

— Я не укушу тебя. Клянусь!

Недоверчивый взгляд — и Марта потянула за узелок, отвечающий за целостность всех пут. Верёвка тут же распалась, и упырь оказался на свободе.

В душе Марты царила полная сумятица. Она только что отпустила одного из слуг Дьявола! Вдруг для него клятвы — просто пустой звук? Подумав так, девушка сильней сжала осиновый кол в руке, готовая дорого продать свою жизнь. Однако упырь не стал нападать. Он остановился в паре шагов от Марты и задумчиво лизнул запястье правой руки — трепыхаясь, он стёр его об верёвку до крови.

— А ты смелая, — протянул бессмертный, не решаясь приблизиться.

— Я просто сошла с ума, — пробормотала Марта, вскинув голову. — Ты кто? Как тебя зовут? — «Надеюсь, у них есть имена…»

— Меня зовут Дракула, я высший вампир.

Морозный воздух прошёлся по позвоночнику. Дракула… Марта слышала о таком. Говорили, он выпил весь город за одну ночь. Кровь тогда лилась рекою… Однако, глядя на застывшего напротив вампира, девушка не могла представить эту картину.

Может, это другой Дракула?

— Это мой отец.

Марта ощетинилась.

— Прекрати лезть в мою голову!

— Хорошо, хорошо! — Вампир примиряюще приподнял ладони и с любопытством спросил: — А как тебя зовут?

— Марта.

— Красивое имя!

— Думае… — Марта удивлённо приподняла голову и задохнулась, попав в бездонный омут вампирких глаз. На мгновение ей показалось, что в их глубине мелькнула яркая вспышка. — …шь?

— Ага, — завороженно отозвался Дракула, неосознанно придвинувшись ближе.

Человек и вампир теперь стояли друг напротив друга почти вплотную, не дыша и глядя в глаза.

— Дзынь, — сорвалось тихое слово с уст Дракулы, и Марте оно показалось таким родным, что она чуть не расплакалась, приближаясь ещё ближе и касаясь рукой прохладной кожи мужчины.

А говорили, что она холоднее льда…

Много чего говорили!

* * *

Графиня провела рукой по зелёной вьющейся массе выглядывающего из окна плюща и посмотрела на мужа.

— Помнишь, как мы встретились? — она лукаво улыбнулась, сверкнув острозубой улыбкой.

Дракула засмеялся и заключил супругу в свои тёплые объятья.

— Ага! Ты меня чуть не заколола!

— А ты воровал мои томаты!

— Я уже извинялся за это, — усмехнулся вампир.

— Я тоже. А помнишь наш Дзынь?

— Помню. И буду помнить всегда, моя мышка, — он легонько, почти невесомо коснулся губами нежной кожи и чуть отстранился. — Ну что, готова обедать, моя огородница? Квазимодо сжарил тех мышек, что мы поймали вчера, с гарниром из томатов. Готова попробовать наших о-о-о-о-очень дальних родственников?

Раздался смешок и лёгкий, игривый шлепок по пятой точке.

— Каннибал!

— Людоедка!

— Я лишь немного попробовала!

— Это «немного» до сих пор помнит вся деревня. А прошло уже семьдесят лет!

— Ну, а что он топтал мои томаты?!

— Носферату! Как я, однако, рад, что не трогал эти страшные овощи после того, как ты стала моей женой! — Вампир засмеялся и побежал в обеденный зал, по пятам преследуемый супругой.


End file.
